


the dragons quenched their thirst

by ectocosme



Category: The Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: (i refused to read the next chapter as to not lose my drive to write this fic), 36' work! yay, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Sex, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Or the other way around, Romantic Fluff, Sex, Smut, Ugh, anyway it's after chapter 50 too, because obviously someone decided to sprinkle some FEELINGS, fluffflufffluffANGSTfluff, into a fic that should have been only smut!, my titles are done by throwing words around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 11:57:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14810918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ectocosme/pseuds/ectocosme
Summary: Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji continue to travel, avoiding cultivators in the mean time. One night while teasing Lan Wangji, Wei Wuxian get more than what he bargained for.





	the dragons quenched their thirst

Travelling with Lan WangJi felt natural for Wei WuXian. It wasn't so different from before. Even though now they had to be careful about other cultivators but other than that it's was like travelling to find their 'dear friend' bits.

Except they weren't. Not now. It would be foolish to jump in the deen of snakes. Wei WuXian had sent Wen Ning to find Song Lan in a desperate need to offer a bit more protection to Lan WangJi than just _himself_.

Thinking about Lan WangJi made Wei WuXian huff in annoyance. The man a few steps in front of him sent him a questioning look. Wei WuXian looked away and huffed again, arms crossed over his chest.

Lan WangJi kept walking like he knew exactly where to go. Wei WuXian hadn't questioned him once. Though, a few times now places had recalled him some long lost scrap of memories. They had stopped flying on Bichen and Wei WuXian's hands itched to get around Lan WangJi's waist again. But they entered a marketplace to get some provisions.

Wei WuXian sighed deeply. When he opened his eyes his partner was looking at him.

“I wish we could sleep inside a nice inn again,” Wei WuXian whined. Lan WangJi's brows furrowed and Wei WuXian waved his hand in front of him. “I know, I know we don't have enough money. I fantasise about a bed without bugs, big enough so we-” Wei WuXIan nearly choked on what he was going to say. He avoided Lan WangJi's eyes, pulled on his sleeve to guide him to a street cart, “Kǎo ròu! Let's get some! And then we can hunt for fierce corpses to get some money.”

“If we hunt our presence will be known.”

“Come on, Hanguang-Jun with your cultivator uniform? You are identified at first sight.”

With another pull, Lan WangJi followed him to the cart where the delicious odour of spicy meat originated.

Snacks acquired, Wei WuXian was content to follow Lan WangJi in silence. He sometimes made a comment or two. Maybe three.

* * *

 

They found a few corpses to take care off, obtained a bit of fund then returned to the cave they found earlier. It had a human touch. A hunter or lumberjack had smoothed some edge and added a few wobbly walls. Wei WuXian leaned against one once and nearly made it collapse. Now he sat under the canopy.

Rain hit the tiles in a soothing murmur. A few cun away, Lan WangJi's took care of their meal. The wood in the fire cracked, danced with the singing droplets on their haven and made Wei WuXian doze off. The smell of food just under his nose woke him up.

“It smells awful, Lan WangJi!” Wei WuXian exclaimed. “I decided not to cook to spare your delicate palate but I might have done a mistake.”

“We have no spices.”

Wei WuXian laughed heartily then took a first mouthful of the dish. He pressed his lips together and forced the _thing_ down his throat without losing his smile. He thought the comment about spices was to raise the fact he couldn't spice too much and that his lie to get out of the chore was clear but maybe... maybe Lan WangJi was finding an excuse for why his food tasted so bad.

Lan WangJi ate a few other mouthfuls – Wei WuXian had swallowed everything quickly so the taste didn't last – and put the bowl near him without finishing.

“Ah, don't you eat Lan Zhan?”

“Mn.” The dissatisfied sound echoed in the little building.

A second passed by, Wei WuXian fixing the calm profile of his companion before he started laughing. His mirth shifted. There, he had an opening.

“Don't you miss the Gusulan's food?” Lan WangJi didn't outwardly say so, but Wei WuXian knew he was right and continued. “If you stay they might chase you from there. Declare you a traitor. You'll have to face Lan XiChen in battle.”

The reaction was barely noticeable. Lan WangJi breathed out, his right-hand clenching then unclenching a few times.

“Lan XiChen will certainly be heartbroken! What do you think Lan WangJi? Will he hesitate? Or will he act quickly for the name of his sect?”

“Silence.”

Lan WangJi's hand wrapped around Wei WuXian jaws so his palm was pressing against the other's lips. Even if Wei WuXian hadn't been struck mute, the hand stopped him from expressing anything. A lick on the warm palm took care of the problem. Lan WangJi retracted his shaking arm and finally looked at Wei WuXian licking his lips.

“You didn't use the secret Gusulan spell, are you angry at me? Do you want to hit me?”

The flicker of hurt that passed Lan WangJi's expression muted Wei WuXian for the second time this night.

“It's time to sleep.”

“You aren't at the Gusulan sect anymore!” Wei WuXian shouted at his retreating form. “Why do you follow their rules?”

No answers came back. Wei WuXian pressed his fist against his heart and breathed out. The pain wasn't leaving. It would stay as long as Lan WangJi resisted his attempts to make the man storm off and never comes back again. It was at who would hold longer.

He thought he couldn't hurt Lan WangJi and yet... it was for the better. What were a few mean words against the possibility of a lifetime of being tracked like a criminal? But Lan WangJi didn't leave. Not today. Not yesterday.

Wei WuXian kicked a rock then stood up. If Lan WangJi did not leave on his own then Wei WuXian must do it! If he could avoid cultivators on his heels, he could avoid the jade of the Gusulan sect. Determined, Wei WuXian clapped his hands. He couldn't do one step that a hand on the back of his robe stopped him.

“It is time to sleep,” Lan WangJi said, the coldness of his voice eliciting a shudder in Wei WuXian.

He tried to get rid of the hand, but Lan WangJi threw him on the little bed they were forced to share, then joined him. With a pout Wei WuXian crossed his arms, staring at the rock ceiling as Lan WangJi fell asleep in a heartbeat without immobilizing him. The realisation let the younger man stunned. Moving his fingers smoothly in front of his eyes he concluded that, yes, Lan WangJi didn't immobilize him. He could get out of the bed slowly then bolt out of there. He could and yet he didn't.

Time passed and Wei WuXian didn't sleep. The bed was too thin, he felt all the rocks under him and even the coldness of it. He turned, counted sheep, imagined himself doing a lullaby on his flute and settled on staring at Lan WangJi's profile as he slept. It seemed like he never had any trouble to fall asleep while Wei WuXIan always turned and tossed his covers. Younger, being a light sleeper had saved his life. Now, it gave him more hours to torture him.

Wei WuXian wanted to be quiet, to respect the other's man sleep but his thoughts buzzed in his head until he needed to blurt them out.

“We should separate,” Wei WuXian whispered to his sleeping partner. “Why aren't you leaving me? Leave me. I shouldn't have to worry about you. It's unfair. You're unfair Lan-er-gege.”

Two clear eyes stared back at him. Wei WuXian fixed the other before drawing a smile on his lips, “You weren't asleep! What a-”

Lan WangJi's hand shot up, clenched around Wei WuXian's wrist and pulled him closer. “I am not good with words,” he said, his eyes piercing Wei WuXian until they touched his soul.

The younger couldn't move under this stare. Thundering, his heartbeat increased. Wei WuXian's eyes were transfixed as his wrist was guided toward Lan WangJi's face. The other's breathing tingled the delicate skin before lips pressed against it.

He recalled! Wei WuXian's brain screamed. He recalled and-... what was it? A means to get back at him or something more... honest?

Wei WuXian couldn't move his eyes from his partner. He saw the flicker of heartache in the downward of Lan WangJi's lips. He was pushed on his back and Lan WangJi's silhouette dominated him. In his ribcage, a bird was set loose. Lan WangJi sat on his hips, eliciting a blush from Wei WuXian and then took his wrist in a loose hold. The cultivator in white kissed the skin there again without breaking eye contact with Wei WuXian.

Sitting above him Lan WangJi was illuminated by rays of moonlight casting deep shadows on the chiselled face. He was breathtaking. Wei WuXian could not stray his eyes away but the more he looked the more his fear grew. Lan WangJi tried to tell him something big, something life-altering.

“Leave.”

The words must be inscribed on Wei WuXian soul by now. He said it so many times it was starting to lose its sense. The “why don't you leave?” in the middle of the day and the “today you leave” just after waking up.

“You cannot ask that from me,” Lan WangJi declared, his eyes sharp. He would not accept any rebuttal to his words. And then, still holding on Wei WuXian's wrist, his other hand curbed around the back of Wei WuXian's hand. Lan WangJi nuzzled his cheek in Wei WuXian's palm, the warmth of his skin tingling the younger's skin. Lan WangJi almost hid his face in the offered hand. He pressed on a few of Wei WuXian's fingers and they slipped under his white ribbon. Wei WuXian stared in wonder as his fingers curled around the soft tissue on their own. Lan WangJi's words echoed, “You cannot.”

Wei WuXian was a man of many words and every single one of them escaped him at the moment. Lan WangJi didn't talk much yet his eyes bore into Wei WuXian and asked _do you see?_ with such clarity, Wei WuXian couldn't understand people claiming Lan WangJi had a heart of jade. If the jade was melting with emotions, then yes.

But Wei WuXian was a man of words, “You love me.”

The whisper covered the thunder of his heart for a fraction of a second and then, the words put Lan WangJi's feeling into the world when it had been his for many years, his to show. From confined in a heard of jade, the burning fire of Lan WangJi's love coated each memories Wei WuXian recalled at this moment. The rabbits, the outrage at finding Wei WuXian's presence agreeable when solitude had been his life for so long, the fights and his ridiculous actions when he was drunk.

“There's nothing to love in me.” The coldness of Wei WuXian words echoed the chill coursing his body. If Lan WangJi's love for him was so deep, making him leave would be as arduous as digging a tunnel through a mountain. “I'm frivolous, shameless and makes so many mistakes I end up with everyone hating me. You don't see me. You love what you recall of me.”

Lan WangJi didn't look sad as one of his eyebrow shot up. He seemed done. He shook his head and the faint trace of a smile made the bird in Wei WuXian's chest crash and flutter. Lan WangJi's eyes said _I see you I see the things you do not see yourself I love you-_

“There's nothing to love in you. There's you to love.”

Wei WuXian tugged on his wrist, trying to free it yet Lan WangJi's hold strengthened enough to keep the palm around his cheek. Wei WuXian couldn't breathe right. It was a dream. It must be. Did the disgusting dish Lan WangJi made earlier gave him a bad case of food poisoning? Possibly. Hopefully.

A dangerous smile grew on the cultivator in white. He opened his eyes anew, “You didn't say you don't love me.”

“You do use a lot of words tonight. What's gotten into you? Heavens, the dish _did_ poison us! What did you put exactly inside of it?” Wei WuXian babbled in hope to drown his thoughts. _I said nothing!_ His mind screamed. _That's true but the words around this_ _ **nothing**_ _were enough_ , whispered a vicious voice.

Lan WangJi kissed his palm again, soft and full of _love_. Wei WuXian wanted to run away screaming but only a shaky breath left him. He tugged on the forehead ribbon as Lan WangJi's words flew into his mind, there's nothing to love in you, and, there's you to love. Could he love Lan WangJi as the other loved him? It seemed ridiculous. Lan WangJi's emotions were grand as a mountain, imposing and Wei WuXian felt so tiny facing the full force of Lan WangJi's feelings. Next to it, the spark of _something_ in him felt like an insult to the man.

“You're the shameless one,” Wei WuXian whispered. “Showing your feelings like this...”

Silence filled the cave. The darkness deepened, Wei Wuxian mourned the vision of Lan WangJi nuzzling his palm. His heart was appeased as he accepted it all. He tugged a few time on the white ribbon with clouds without being chastised for it.

“You're heavy. Move or I won't be able to sleep,” Wei WuXian declared with a huff and jerking his hips to dislodge Lan WangJi. A sudden idea made him grin, “Lan WangJi I am honoured to be the one your heart chose for such an innocent love! But you will soon find a sweet sister who will show you what _passion_ is. You will understand when your hand caress her peach skin between her thighs and-mmmh.”

Lan WangJi's hand pressed on his lips again. Wei WuXian kicked his legs, scratched the hand around his chin then fell back on the bed, arms crossed and burning a hole in Lan WangJi's head with his stare. He grinned when the clouds blocking the moon parted enough so they could see each other again.

The other man leaned down without breaking eye contact, “Innocent?”

Wei WuXian gulped; his heart hammering in his chest and a shudder of something that was _definitely_ not excitation coursing through him at Lan WangJi's husky voice. The hand on his mouth slid slowly and then they were forehead to forehead. Wei WuXian could say he was joking, pat the other's head and roll over to sleep, ignoring the man. He could, but impatience built inside Wei WuXian. His breathing had lost its rhythm again, just because Lan WangJi was looking at him with this _expression_ and yet _didn't_ move.

Wei WuXian threw away his mental ambivalence as a devilish smile grew on his lips with another idea. Either the man would finally move or he'd leave. Like this, Wei WuXian wouldn't have to decide what he'd prefer. Lan WangJi's actions would.

“Can I be the sweet sister I mentioned?”

At his surprise, Lan WangJi freeze. Eyes slightly wider than a second before, he seemed stunned by Wei WuXian's words. Until his brows creased and he declared, “I only want Wei Ying.”

The confession hit Wei WuXian. _Fine_ , he thought, _Lan WangJI took the decision for us_. _But I don't like it!_

When Lan WangJi's straightened, clearly abandoning his previous endeavour. Wei WuXian shifted his hips to free a leg and wrapped it around Lan WangJi's waist. His right leg pressed on the other's back, making him stumble down and catch himself on his forearms. Wei WuXian felt the half-hard cock squeezed against his left thigh. It only made his own desire grew.

“You want Wei Ying? Well, he's here so where do you think you are going?”

The shadow of a smile grew on Lan WangJi's lips brushing Wei WuXian's chin. Butterflies in Wei WuXian's stomach make him blush and then he realised that there was a dangerous edge on this smile, “But you told me to leave.”

Wei WuXian blush disappeared for an ashen look, “It was before! I changed my mind. Stay! Stay! You can't leave me like this Lan-er-gege. Take responsibilities and stay!” He writhed during his babbling even going as far as faking tears. One could think he was joking again but the arm wrapped around Lan WangJi's neck and the hand clenched on his clothing at his chest were iron hard. He wouldn't let go. Wei WuXian also felt a chill at his own words. It was touching inadvertently a wound not totally healed. “Lan-er-gege, please.”

He tugged again on Lan WangJi's ribbon, this time making Lan WangJi lower his head before the knot loosened up then fell. Wei WuXian kept it in his hand, tangling his fingers with it. Lan WangJi spared a glance to it before finally leaning down to ensnare him in a kiss. Wei WuXian couldn't help the low rumble of satisfaction in his chest.

Lan WangJi's kiss was soft, slow and intoxicating. Tension pooled lower down until Wei WuXian started to grind against Lan WangJi's thigh pressed on him. In the process, he deliberately moved his thigh to rub Lan WangJi's shaft. The other's breath caught in his throat, making Wei WuXian smile wickedly into their kiss.

Wei Wuxian yelped from surprise when Lan WangJi turned him on his stomach. He lifted his hips so his cock wasn't pressed on the too thin bed which didn't protect him from the rocky ground. Lan WangJi embraced him from behind. Wei Wuxian missed a heartbeat when he felt the other's cock pressing on his ass while Lan WangJi kissed his neck. He couldn't help moan when a hand wrapped around his thigh and pushed him so their two bodies were tightly snuggled.

“Ah... Lan Zhan, Lan Zhan,” Wei Wuxian called, fishing blindly for the other. He found Lan WangJi's back of the neck and drew him into a kiss. “Can we-?” his words died on his lips when he felt Lan WangJi unfast his waistband and brushed against his skin. “-go faster?”

Wei Wuxian's heart missed another beat when he felt the smile pressed on his lips. Galvanised he pushed his hips back, grinding against Lan Wangji and elicited a shaky breath from the man. Wei Wuxian grinned, bite on his Lan WangJi's lips and said, “Do you like that?”

“Stop it.”

The breathed out words made his cock pulse; Lan WangJI was horny as him.

“Make me,” Wei Wuxian defied with a purr.

He wished he could have seen Lan WangJi expression. It must have been a sight. But he only felt his man breath out shakily then he had no more pants and Lan WangJi had abandoned him. Disoriented, Wei Wuxian lifted himself on his forearms to look at Lan WangJi. Did the man just let him like this? to... rummage in a quiakun bag?

“What are you-?”

A hand moved his hips upward as the other pushed back down his shoulders until his face was pressed on the too thin bed. Wei Wuxian was going to complain but his words changed into a hiss when cold fingers grazed his hole.

“It's cold! What are you doing?”

“I don't want to hurt you,” Lan Wangji murmured, holding Wei WuXian's hips still as his wet fingers circled his hole.

Wei Wuxian's words stayed stuck in his throat, his heart thumping in it must be the thing choking him up. He gripped the sheet and breathed out when a finger breached the entry. Lan Wangji's hand on his shoulder softened his grip and his thumb caressed him.

“Breath,” urged Lan Wangji.

“It's weird,” Wei Wuxian whispered, embarrassed.

He hadn't thought about any erotic books since he woke up in Mo Xuanyu body's but everything he had read flashed in his mind. Daydreams about kissing Lan WangJi or touching him in inappropriate places were common, even though he lied to himself quite a bit on their frequencies. Yet he had never thought about which one of them would be... on the receiving end.

Being stretched inside was weird. Feeling Lan WangJi's fingers opening him was weird. But hearing the filthy sounds of his hole full of sickness, hearing the uneven breathing of the man, feeling the other hand brushing teasingly his thigh and his cock, Wei Wuxian shook with need. He stifled his gasps into the thin bedding, praying for moremore _more-_

“Wei Ying?” whispered Lan WangJi, leaning above him and getting out of the way a strand of hair.

Wei Wuxian looked up, sadly seeing only shadows on Lan WangJi's face. But the hoarse voice of his Lan WangJi went straight to his groin. Wei Wuxian trembled, whimpered and pushed his hips back. All his attempt to control himself lost. What could he say? He was shameless.

“More.”

Lan WangJi twisted in fingers which brushed a spot that caught Wei Wuxian breath.

“Mo-more,” Wei WuXian gasped in desperation, his hips meeting Lan WangJi's wrist movement.

“En.” Lan Wangji said with a pleased hum.

When the fingers left him, Wei Wuxian sobbed at the absence of pressure. He called for Lan WangJi and was cut off in his childish whimpering when a cock pressed on his entrance.

“Open for me,” Lan WangJi demanded.

“I said _more_ , not bigger!” Wei Wuxian squeaked, hiding to Lan WangJi the effect his words had had on his cock which throbbed.

Before more complaints fell out of his mouth Lan WangJi drew back then thrust into him. Wei Wuxian moaned helplessly. He reached out to stroke himself, but Lan WangJi took his hand before he could touch himself. Lan Wangji lifted Wei Wuxian's hand above his head; his chest weighing down on Wei Wuxian's back, pressing inside him, moving, demanding.

Wei Wuxian lost himself in the sensation of being filled, of Lan WangJi holding onto him like life depended on it, of how Lan Wangji thrust into him with a quick and steady pace until Wei Wuxian unrestrained moans filled the cave. Wei Wuxian was burning.

“I want- I want,” Wei Wuxian gasped in between moans, whimpering at the depraved sound of Lan Wangji – Lan Zhan – rocking into him. “Lan Zhan, I want- I need. See you.” His words were swallowed by a cry when Lan Wangji hit a certain spot inside him, making the heat climb up. The man wasn't listening to Wei Wuxian. Lan WangJi slammed into Wei Wuxian, his lips brushing the younger's ears, his hot breath coming in gasps. “Lan Zhan, please.”

Wei Wuxian felt himself approach climax. The heat was pooling down, his cock ached and he needed to see Lan Wangji. Acting quickly, Wei Wuxian waited for when Lan WangJi drew back to roll on his back. The growl from the man made his skin tingle with excitation. He wrapped his legs around Lan Wangji, eliciting a low, surprised sigh when he went back inside Wei Wuxian. Chuckling, Wei Wuxian locked his arms around Lan Wangji's neck. Blindly, he rummaged in the quiakun bag with his free hands, nearly losing his focus when Lan Wangji kissed him hard.

And then a low orange glow lighted up the place. Lan WangJi stopped the kiss, drawing back and blinked. Wei Wuxian felt his heart swell up in love when he saw the confused face, the reddened lips and tousled hair. Lan WangJi looked utterly debauched.

“Wanted to see you,” Wei Wuxian breathed out, taking in the full glory of the man pleasuring him. Wei Wuxian could almost see a blush on the man's face, but it might be because of the light.

Lan WangJi lost interest in the light of the gem. He leaned down, attacking Wei Wuxian collarbone as one of his arms lifted the younger's hips so he could thrust deeper in. Wei Wuxian gripped the other's shoulders, digging his nails into the skin as Lan Wangji hit the spot nearly every time.

“Lan Zhan, more- more.” Wei Wuxian pleaded. All his thoughts were lost to the heat, only Lan Zhan's name stayed, grounding him. “Ah! I want everything Lan-er-gege. Everything. I want everything from you. Lan Zhan, Lan Zhan.”

Lan WangJi's restrained self disappeared. He moaned, low and broke into a panting mess as buried his cock inside Wei Wuxian and drew back. One of his hand entwined with Wei Wuxian's, the ribbon between their joined hands. Lan WangJi's pace became frenzied.

The onslaught of pleasure combined with the filthy noise pushed Wei Wuxian to the edge. He dissolved into pleasure, stifling his moans by ravishing Lan Wangji's hot mouth. His orgasm coursed through him while Lan WangJI's kept pounding into him to reach his own with a harsh groan.

Lan WangJi collapsed on top of him. They caught their breath in comfortable silence. Absentmindedly, Wei Wuxian played with his Lan Zhan's hair, his fingers brushing his face a few time. Lan WangJi embraced his waist with a possessive arm. He didn't move one inch further, staying with his head on top of Wei Wuxian's chest.

A cold wind coming through the wobbly walls made Wei Wuxian shiver. He fished one of their robes and wrapped it around the both of them, snuggling into Lan Wanji's warmth. Who would've thought one of the jades of the Gusulan sect, the aloof Lan WangJi was a cuddler? Or had such passion? Wei Wuxian felt both like cooing and blushing hard. His thoughts made him chuckle.

“Mm?”

The half-asleep inquiry definitely made Wei Wuxian coo. He hugged tightly his Lan Zhan, kissed the top of his head and forgot to answer. Being able to see Lan Wangji in any of those states pleased Wei Wuxian more than any discoveries he ever had done.

"Everything is yours."

Wei Wuxian stopped breathing at the murmur. He chuckled, moved by the few words, "You talk a lot tonight, Lan Zhan." But his partner was already asleep and Wei Wuxian had long minutes to bask into the tranquillity brought by Lan Wangji's even breathing. 

Dozing off, Wei Wuxian smiled to himself; his Lan Zhan was quite good with words and he would keep this secret to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm already back! apparently, I was inspired. ~~don't get used to it tho~~  
>  thanks for adding me to the discord too, but it's a bit quick for me so I'll be checking on you all only sometimes.  
> hope it wasn't too OOC I'm still unsure about the boys' characters (what do you mean 50 chapters should be enough? shh)
> 
> also this saying _'get more than what he bargained for'_ always sounds so so filthy in my head. I've seen it used too much for fic I guess :D
> 
> comments are very much appreciated <3
> 
> now with [FANART!](http://ectocosme.tumblr.com/post/177971596565/h02p-stars-i-l-ove-this-fi-c-and-wwx-just-shy-bc)


End file.
